Duo Fowl
by Funny Bunny
Summary: Artemis has a long lost twin brother, what is he to do? AU.
1. Default Chapter

Duo Fowl

(I do not own Artemis Fowl, or Gundam Wing. Slight AU as well)

****

Prolog

It was well known fact that the Fowl family had a history of crime when it came to the thievery of certain objects of their desire. The Fowl Manor itself was built upon exploits of that sort of crime. The best one known yet to be Artemis Fowl, the most cunning of the Fowl's yet to show up. He had expertly managed to exploit the fairy's race for some time now, and owed a good chunk of his family's fortune to them. He was only a boy of twelve when that incident had happened, it was one of his greater triumphs. Now, he was of the age seventeen, and shaper then a thumbtack. One mystery to him still was hidden though, he knew his beloved mother kept it from him. She would avoid talking of it to anyone. Butler obviously knew part of the secret, but when asked, stated plainly that Mrs. Fowl did not want any of it discussed as of yet. Artemis was greatly offended, what was it that his own mother, would keep from him, but not a Butler? He was the greatest master mind in the world, and yet, he still had no answer. It was puzzling was what this secret was. What Artemis did know was this, it involved another family member. 

....

Duo Maxwell, the former pilot of one of the great Gundams, had actually settled into a two bedroom apartment. It wasn't his idea of what to do with his life, but, Heero Yuy a former comrade in the war, and current buddy, was who had insisted that he stay. His scrape- yard had gone nowhere, and he was almost unable to keep paying the bills on the place. So, the natural thing for Duo to do. Accept. He had no other options open. Now, Duo was not stupid mind, but, he'd rather keep that to himself. He could have easily gotten a well to do job, but that wasn't him. Duo was the kind of guy who'd rather have the job he loves, and pays poorly, than one that he hated, and got rich from. It wasn't him, no, it wasn't. The main goal for Duo at the moment was to find his family, he had thought until a new turn of events last year had turned him upside down. It appeared that the hospital he was born at had accidentally put the wrong bracelet not just on his, but also on another two baby's that day. The mix up had only been caught by the cameras, but never noticed until last year. He was, as the story went supposed to be part of the Fowl family. However when searched for, there wasn't a whole lot of information. He had just barely found any evidence that they were even alive. He had sat at the computer, hacking away (As taught by Heero.) till he came upon a file database, seemingly compiled for the family itself, and one person in general. Artemis, Artemis Fowl, the program had been difficult to decode, but, as said before the best man alive had given him lessons on hacking. Heero's theory, was if you had a decoder that could collect all the languages known to any computer user, you could decode any of the codes. It was that simple. But right after, he'd have to get rid of the chip inside the computer, and replace it. That was okay, Heero always had his stockpile over filled with such things.

...

What Artemis hated more than his mother's secret from him, was when someone managed to outsmart him. Which was precisely what had happened, someone had outsmarted his coding system. However, he had left no traces for Artemis to follow, which angered the young mastermind even more so than them decoding his coding. But they always left one thing behind, Artemis didn't understand what it meant. But... It was a small grim reaper like thing, complete with scythe floating about his screen, and a name... Shinigami. 

...

Duo sat back and studied his handy work, this guy Artemis had been hard to decode, but he managed, eventually figuring that all rich guys only had one goal, gold. So he typed that in the first code, and gradually worked his way down the scale of valuable metals. Each came up correct. Soon, Duo had the documents of all the written languages known to man, and exited, to work on switching the I.D. chip in the desk top. After he was done, Duo smelled something delicious cooking. Duo sniffed, waffles, blueberry to be precise, and maple, no, homemade maple syrup. Heero was cooking again, not that Duo minded, he was not only the perfect soldier, but one hell of a good cook too. So getting up, and racing to the kitchen, Duo went. He found he was correct in his guesses when he found Heero, standing there, flipping a flap jack with the pan. Duo licked his lips, it was going to be a good morning. Heero walked about now, reading the table for breakfast, as Duo sat with his morning cup of coffee, two spoonfuls of milk, one of cream, no sugar, and decaf, just the way he liked it. Now, Heero, there was a character, at first Duo had thought him serious all the time, but, after hanging around the guy for some time, you found this not true. Only time he was stoic was when he had a serious task at hand. Like war, that whole time, Heero had been calculating ideas. He'd saved Duo more than once from getting his butt killed. Heero actually admitted to screwing with Duo's self- detonate button. "Any butter?", Heero asked.

"Sure.", Duo stated, taking the container from his friend.

"Hmmmm...", Heero stated to himself, more than anyone, as he opened the front page of the paper, brows raised just a hint.

Heero, as said before was quiet the character. He was someone who could carry weapons anywhere on himself, Duo meant ANYWHERE. He could have sworn once, that Heero managed to conceal a bazooka in his jeans jacket. Heero sat, as usual, one leg resting atop the other, reading the morning paper with one hand, coffee mug in the other. He did have a lot of talents, horse back riding, hacking, computer programming, artillery expert, fencing, and cooking.... The list went on, and on. It was quiet the long list. Heero worked the day shift, and usually would show up around four, four thirty, then he'd cook himself, and Duo dinner, before going to the stables to groom and care for horses to earn a little extra, before returning back, then heading to the shooting range, to relieve stress. Duo stayed put, he did dishes, and such, he had a part time job, perfect to pay half the rent to Heero, which was all was asked of Duo. 

...

Duo looked into the pitch blackness of the night, however, his eyes were sharp in dimmer lighting than most, he could make out the outlines of the fence, and the small glints from the perimeter cameras. Duo snuck, from one to another, and fiddled with them to quickly switch one tape with the ones he had made before, he wanted to study his true family before they could do the same to himself. Heero was currently the watch out, holding his precious hand gun close. "All done, next stage.", Duo stated.

"Infiltration, easy enough, he built it on solid limestone, but not good enough for you, is it?", Heero questioned.

"Nope, trust me, I've busted harder babies quieter than butterflies flapping wings.", Duo commented.

Duo decided to use the Silent Toms as he fondly called them, could bust through twelve layers of solid steel without a peep, perfect for limestone, invented them himself. They were placed just to make a whole in the basement, the most likely place not to be habited, and the hole was calculated to be about big enough for Trowa so him, and Heero would have no troubles getting in.

...

Artemis sat up late, just watching the security cameras do their stuff. A few minutes (Probably at least twelve had past before he noticed something, the date on the cameras outside were wrong. Very wrong. That's when he switched on the indoor cameras. And what he saw was difficult to figure, two boys, looking about his age, were walking carefully out of a hole, just big enough for both to fit. Artemis switched on the audio.

"Duo, I still don't see your reason to be here.", one stated.

"Awe, come on Hee- Chan, this is just like the old days, before the war ended.", The second replied.

"I still don't get your reasons, Duo.", the first shrugged.

"Well, here it goes, you know my true blood family right, Heero?", Duo stated.

"Yeah.", Heero stated.

"Well, I want to see something here, that might give a clue as to.", Duo started.

"As to what Duo?", Heero asked.

Duo was seized by Butler, on Artemis's command to retrieve the two. He watched as Butler carried Duo, and Heero, each in one arm. Somehow, Heero escaped, and switched the situation around the opposite it had come, with his choice weapon on the big man's neck. "Put him down now.", Heero stated firmly, and gave a glare that would have had the dead squirming in their tombs.

Butler didn't move, didn't make a sound, but didn't let Duo fall either. "I cannot, Master Fowl has asked to see you two in his private offices.", the larger of the two stated.

"Well then, make a move, and you'll be nighty night, Shinigami's way.", the braided boy chuckled, pointing a small tube at the brute.

Butler had two options, one run and get shot, two, run, and get poisined with unknown substances. Finally, Artemis entered the scene, he looked calmly from one intruder to the next. "What does that word mean, Shinigami?", Artemis asked, calmly.

"God of Death.", Duo chuckled.

"Very funny, just as you probably think your exploits were.", Fowl stated, grimly.

"Oh, I find it very funny to do this.", Duo stated, and laughed harder.

Heero looked grimly at the Fowl character, glaring, "Let him go.", he demanded.

Artemis looked at Heero, then at Butler, then Heero again. 'Those eyes.... It must be.... He couldn't though, could he?', Artemis thought over in his head. It couldn't, but it was, evidence was written all over this man's face, and actions. After all, _any _Butler would give his own life to save whomever he guards. "Butler.... Did you ever have, another.... Relation younger than yourself?", Artemis asked.

"Yes, one, third cousin I believe, but I think the hospital made a mistake, and lost him somehow......", Butler looked at Artemis.

"I see, and how long ago was this?", Artemis asked.

"Why seventeen years ago.", Butler stated.

"Are you seventeen?", Artemis asked the boy.

Heero didn't make a move, not even a twitch to indicate any notion of feelings, but just nodded. Duo spoke up. "I find it funny, breaking and entering into my family's home.", he whispered this, Artemis heard.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR FAMILY'S HOME!!!!", Artemis nearly bellowed.

That's when Angelina Fowl entered the room, "It's true Arty, he's family.", 

****

End Prolog: CLIFF HANGER HA!!!!!!!! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Duo Fowl

****

Chapter 1

Holly hurried down the tunnel, it had been a while since the whole kidnapping, actually enough to where Fowl was probably fifteen, sixteen by now. Holly tried to picture how that character could've grown to look. Well, she'd find out soon enough, because Root had approved a quick check of the Fowl Manor, just to make sure that Fowl wasn't up to any of his tricks. So, she was readying herself to once again take to the surface, to face Artemis.... 

....

"What do you mean, he's family?", Artemis asked.

"Just what I said, Arty, he's family.", she answered her son.

The grin on Duo's face widened, it looked a hint devious to Artemis the way he grinned. Heero still hadn't put down the gun, though, Artemis did notice it had been lowered just a notch. "So, Mrs. Fowl, you mean he's actually....", Butler asked.

"Yes, Butler, he is.", she responded, "Artemis, honey, I'm sorry to keep all of this from you but, I thought it for the best."

"What did you keep from me, Mother?", Artemis questioned.

"I can explain everything.", Angeline said, calmly.

....

Holly had made it to the surface perfectly, and very shortly would reach the Fowl home. She did actually make it with in a minute after that thought was thought. She scanned the perimeters with a new scanner, it could depict fairy life from mortal ones. It was it's first official field run, after the tests, anyway. She swept the house from above the roof.... There were six humans currently in the house.... No wait, she landed onto the roof above the room that all were in. It was detecting one as a fairy, but, that was impossible, if Fowl was up to something again.... He wouldn't do any of it in front of his Mother.... No, that was not possible. "Foaly, are you sure this thing is working right?", Holly asked.

"It's brand new of course it's working right, why?", Foaly answered her over the speaker.

"I think you should take a look at this....", Holly responded, and sent the images back to his screens. 

"A fairy? There? How?", Foaly wondered out loud, "Give me a second, let me see if he's got any magic, or not.", 

Foaly put up the second filter activated only by the main systems.... "Not a single ounce of it...", Foaly whispered in awe.

"For how long?", Holly asked.

"He's never had magic in him.", Foaly said, "At least not from what my sensors can tell.", 

"Get Root, let him see this, and get him to approve letting me go in and check it out.", Holly instructed.

....

"Artemis, I know you think you're an only child and all, but.... You're not, it's a long story to explain, but.", she paused, "You see, the hospital made a grave mistake, when I was to have my first child, one of the nurses lost his name tag. They didn't want to get into trouble for it, and so, she put another baby's tag on my baby, not only that, but another child was also switched that of Butler's third cousin.", 

"So, what you're saying, Mother, is that he's that child?", Artemis asked.

"Yes, you see, it took years just to sort out who's name tag had been given to him... By then, the family he'd been given to had been killed, and he was suspected to have had gone onto the streets. After that, I never heard anything about him again.", she concluded, "Not until I got a call from the hospital he was born at, apparently a young boy, about seventeen had asked if they could look up any deaths, and if so, help him to find his family. They did finger printing, and came up with it matching my missing son.", 

"It's true, I did ask, they did tell me the information needed.", Duo nodded, "As for Heero, I wouldn't know, he's still as much a mystery to me, as he'd be to you. Right, Heero?"

"Yes, that is true.", Heero paused, "I'm still not telling you my real name though, Maxwell.", 

"... Darn it.", Duo said, "Is it Miky?", 

"No, that's your guess for the day.", Heero reminded.

"He's obviously a Butler.", Artemis said.

"Yes, as a matter of a fact, I did find that out before ever meeting Duo.... When a phone call came saying I was switched at birth with some other kid. But, at the moment I was rather wrapped up in the war....", Heero mentioned.

"So, what now?", Duo asked.

"You can stay with us from now on, if you'd like.", Angelina suggested.

"Good idea.", Duo agreed.

....

"Holly, he agreed.", Foaly told Holly.

"Right, I'll be careful.", Holly told him.

She carefully crept around to the back, and found a window that had been left open to let in fresh air, she buzzed over to it, seems no one was in that room, and crept in. It was dark, and she shielded herself from any human eyes. That's when the humans came walking in. "Do you think this one would suit you?", Angelina asked a young man, about seventeen, with chestnut hair, and cobalt blue eyes.

"No, all of this is too fancy, if you just had one room with hardwood floors, and wooden ceiling beams showing, maybe a little dusty, like an attic room, that would do.", the man explained, "It'd remind me of the church.", 

He turned, so his face was visible, heart shaped, very childish, impish almost. Holly paused, he was the one that was fairy, but why so tall? She followed them as they went up to the attic room that had once been Angelina's room. "Perfect.", she heard the odd man whisper. "It's perfect.", 

He took off a necklace, which had a human cross hanging from it's end, he hung it on a bare nail. He sat down on the bed, "And Heero's staying where?", 

"Downstairs, actually, only one floor below, right under you.", Angelina replied.

"That's perfect.", he replied.

"I take it you can get along fine on your own?", she asked.

"Yup!", he said.

She gently shut the door and left. After which, the man pulled out a picture frame, and sat it on the dresser nearby. It was a picture with a blonde haired kid in it, and a brown haired one, his hair in an odd one banged style, and that man, one with messy brown hair, and another Chinese looking man. "Wow, I finally found my family....", he whispered. 

He sat down on the chair, and then looked up at the ceiling, as though relaxed, but he was talking to himself. "Father Maxwell, and Sister Helen, please, if there really is a heaven, and you really are listening.... Let this all just not be some dream...", he muttered.

A knock on the door then, the same man with messy hair from the picture stepped in. "Duo? Are you all settled in yet? I was going to go ahead and see if I couldn't just fix us some dinner.", he said.

"Yes, Heero, I am.", Duo muttered.

"Good, I hope you don't make a huge mess of this room like you did at the apartment.", Heero mentioned.

"I won't I promise.", Duo swore.

"You are such a baka, I know you won't.", Heero muttered, "So why do I believe it anyway?", 

"Because you know I really mean it this time.", Duo answered.

"That was rhetorical.", Heero muttered, leaving.

"Hey, wait for me!", Duo whined, jumping up, and heading out the door.

"Foaly did you get all of that?", Holly asked.

"Yes, as a matter of a fact, I did.", Foaly said, "Why?", 

"Because, it's important to know about whom those two are.", she answered.

....

Duo returned to his room later that night, he felt the casual depression starting to slip into his mind. 'Let's just hope these anti- depressant pills work.', he thought to himself, as he gulped down two of them.

Heero came in to check on Duo a couple minutes later. "Duo? It's back isn't it?", he asked, "Your depression.", 

"Yes, Heero, it is.", Duo answered, "But, I took the medicines I should be fine.", 

"Okay, but, please, no matter how bad it is, don't let it get to where you try to do.... What you did the last time.", Heero said.

"I'll try not to Heero, I'll try not to.", Duo muttered.

****

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Duo Fowl

****

Chapter 2

Holly took out the nut she had collected from a sacred ground that she had collected on her way over to Fowl Manson, because it was a full moon. She wanted to make sure that if this guy was to stay with the most dangerous person to the People then, this fairy would be able to escape if necessary. Luckily, there was also a pot of flowers in the same room, earth for it to be but in... She took the pot, setting it within the sleeping person's reach, and then, managed to get him to hold onto the nut, and after digging a hole in the potted soil, Holly got him to drop the nut into the small hole, and then, helped him to bury it. It was a good thing he was a heavy sleeper, or he obviously could have woken up. As soon as that was done, Holly could see his magic levels shoot up. She decided it best to go see this Heero person, whom she knew had to be a Butler, the way he acted, the way he looked, his expression barely changed a whole lot. However, he seemed good friends with the fairy here.... She left through the window.... Deciding it safer to crawl through the other window below it. As soon as she walked through into the room, she knew for sure that he was just as familiar with the guy upstairs as he was with himself. He was currently on a lab- top looking up some old documents. She read some of it too, and it shocked her, it was like a journal, only of the most horrible things that she'd ever heard anyone doing to themselves.

3- 20 AC - I have found out about Duo Maxwell's troubles with depression, however, only after a serious case where he nearly stabbed himself to death. Through this collection of depressed related incidents maybe I can save him, from himself. That, and find out about his past, in hopes of discovering a possible way to depress the activity that associates with his illness. So far, I know it can last with him for three days to two weeks.... 

Then, the man got up, and looked over directly where Holly was, and though shielded, the look on his face told her he knew she was there. "Who's in here? Breath doesn't fog up a glass window by itself.", Heero explained.

Holly gasped, he didn't even have on any equipment to see her with, and yet, he knew she was in that room. 

****

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Duo Fowl

****

Chapter 3

I will allow you to leave under one condition, you do not harm Duo Maxwell. "I promise, I won't.", Holly said.

"Leave now, before I change my mind.", Heero muttered at her.

She did, right away. 

....

Duo looked at himself in the mirror, pain lacing through his mind. 'I'm such a failure, who'd ever love me like that?', Duo thought to himself. He looked out the window, 'I could just....'

"Duo....", Heero said, "Duo, don't do it.",

"Heero....", Duo said, calmly.

"I love you Duo, come here my koi.", Heero said, "I wouldn't be happy ever again if you didn't.", 

Duo ran to Heero's arms, "I'm so sorry Heero, I... I didn't.", Duo said, crying now.

"Ssh, Duo shush.", Heero soothed, petting Duo's head which was cradled into his chest, "You just want to be loved, is all.... Shush.", 

"I- I was thinking about how many times I didn't use the self- destruct on my gundam, and then, I knew I was a failure.", Duo whispered.

"It's okay, Duo, I love you, trust me.", Heero said, soothingly, "Now, let's get you into bed, and you stay there, okay?", 

Duo nodded. As Heero helped Duo into bed, he made the decision to stay right outside Duo's door just in case he tried anything else.

....

It was just about five AM, and Artemis couldn't sleep, so he was monitoring his cameras, first the one in the hallway outside Duo's room was checked, Heero sat there sleeping, calmly. He checked the one in Duo's room, the window as open, but, no Duo. He checked the one that was on that side of the manor's grounds. A form lay huddled on the dewy grounds. Artemis flung himself from his chair, and went running outside. As he came upon the man, it was Duo. He lay, his eyes open, and blood staining his hair, and the grass underneath it, but it was something else that caused Artemis to stop himself from touching Duo. There was sparks of electricity, or more precise, magic. Artemis couldn't touch him, or he'd die for sure. He was muttering things in several different languages as well, "Gomen na si, Hee- chan. Go- men....", he was muttering.

'The gift of tongues, the healing magic...', Artemis thought, 'He's fairy.', 

"Duo! Duo.... Not this again.", Heero said, "We can't move him, he'll get hurt further, but....", 

Heero made a gesture to a shovel, and piece of tarp near the shed. "Bring those here, now.", he said.

Artemis did as told. Heero used the shovel as a lever to lift Duo up enough for Artemis to slip the tarp underneath him, without even touching Duo. "On three we lift him up.... One, two, three!", Heero counted.

They hefted Duo all the way up to the room, and got him onto the bed, Heero again got the tarp out from underneath Duo without even touching him. "Go- Gomen na siiii, Heero, Go-omen na- na siiii!", Duo cried.

"It's okay, Duo, it's all right, shhhhh.... Shhhhh....", Heero said, the tears starting to sting his eyes, "Just lie still, koi.", 

"Arty? Arty? What's happening? What's going on in there?", Angelina asked, opening the door, "What happened to him?", she asked.

"He's a manic depressive.", Heero told her, "He tried to commit suicide.", 

"He did take medicine right?", Artemis asked.

"Yes, but none of them have a strong enough effect.", Heero explained, "Just, leave him with me for a couple minutes, and he'll be fine.", 

"No, I want to know what is going on.", Artemis demanded.

"Very well, you though, should leave...", Heero said, looking at Angelina.

She did as told, and left. "He's had this trouble since he was a kid, and usually, just seeing me there would help... But, it's obvious it's having no effects this time.", Heero explained, "He's tried to blow himself up before, cut himself, hang himself.... Anyway to end the pain.", 

"So, he's been like this since you met him.", Artemis said.

"Yes, but, it only gets worse each time.", Heero said, "I'm afraid that this could be his end.", 

....

"You, leave us be, you must keep that promise from earlier girl.", Heero yelled, and pointed at the corner.

"How can you tell there's someone there?", Artemis asked.

"The shadows are odd, that's how.", Heero remarked, "I'm the perfect soldier, and nothing has, or will ever change that part of my instincts. YOU HEARD ME, SHOW YOURSELF!", 

Holly unshielded. "Well, you caught me again, Heero Yuy.", she said.

"You agreed not to harm Duo Maxwell, you will keep that promise till you die!", Heero warned, "You hear me, woman.", 

"Yes, I've been keeping my promise. Fowl, you seen the sparks didn't you?", Holly asked.

"Holly, what does he have to do with you?", Artemis asked.

"So, you know her.", Heero said.

"We are in a sense rivals.", Artemis admitted.

"Well, I've at least noticed that he's a fairy, what are you up to, Fowl?", she said.

"Duo came here of his own free will.", Heero informed, "When he found out his true family was the Fowls h-", 

"He's a Fowl!", Holly exclaimed.

"It's the truth, we had DNA testing done, he's my brother.", Artemis informed her, "I don't know how he could have magic, but, I will find out from Mother soon enough.", 

"What is all this shit about magic?", Heero asked.

"You see how he's healed up? That's magic.", Artemis said.

"Though a cracked skull will take a while to heal.", Holly told Heero.

"Well, whatever type of magic that is, I like the looks of it, at least then, Duo won't die when he tries to kill himself.", 

"He tried to kill himself?!", Holly gasped.

So did Foaly over the helmet's system. "Yes, I had seen him trying to haul himself out of that window last night.", Heero told her, "However, I want you out! Out of this bedroom!", 

"I- I can help though if you just let me....", Holly started.

"Go away!", Heero said.

Holly obeyed, and headed back to the underground, stalking mad. When Root heard what was recorded over the tape, he was shocked. "A fairy killing himself!", Root bellowed.

"Yes, sir, I heard them over the speaker, it was clear as day that he was attempting suicide.", Foaly told him, "That, and Holly recorded this log entry from the brown haired man.", 

Root read through it, "This isn't so bad, looks like this man is helping that Duo Maxwell character.", 

"Yes, sir, he is, he called that man his koi, his love, sir...", Holly admitted, "That, and he's protective over that man's well being, he made me leave.", 

"I... See...", Root muttered, "I want more information on these two right away, Foaly.", 

"Yes sir.", Foaly saluted, knowing when not to fool around.

"You, Holly will be assigned to keep an eye on this odd fairy, got it?", Root demanded.

"Yes, Root.", Holly said.

****

End Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Duo Fowl

****

Chapter 4

Duo lay muttering to Heero his apology over, and over like a broken record. How Heero wanted to hold him, comfort his love quietly, reassure him everything was going to be okay. However, to do that, would to be to sign his death certificate, or at least to Artemis it would. It appeared that magic could flow from one being to another if you were not careful, which is why Heero didn't dare to find out if it did. He watched all night over Duo's bedside while Angelina was cornered by her son.... And talked with. 

"Well you see Arty.... I've kept a few minor secrets from you because I, nor you never seemed to possess any sign of having any fairy like abilities as you say. However one of your long ago great grandparents was a fairy, sure.", She explained, "However, you being his twin brother and all, and not having any of it, then, I figured the other wouldn't either.", 

"Why did you keep all of this from me?!", he demanded to know.

"I just wanted to protect you from any other pain after your father left... After his return, I've been debating to tell you or not, and this confirms that I had to anyway.", she said, calmly, "I can understand you if you are angry at me for being so secretive, but, I just couldn't bring myself to let you....",

"I fully understand, Mother.", Artemis muttered, "However, I have to worry about that one, you know Butler's relative.", 

"Oh, that is the one that we kept track of, it appears that he moved to the space colonies after a while of being trained by another highly talented person, Odin. He's partially part of the Japanese branch of Butler's family, and rather skillful at hacking into any computer he wants.", Angelina continued explaining, "He found Duo when they had to go to war against the OZ, after which, they settled down to a normal life.", 

"That's all?", Artemis confirmed.

"That's the whole story.", Angelina admitted.

"So, I am part fairy.", Artemis said.

"Not quite, you seem to be a lucky one of few with absolutely no trace of fairy's DNA in you.", Angelina explained.

Meanwhile, Heero was starting to drift off just as his older cousin, Butler came in. "You need your rest, Heero, why don't you go to sleep, and I'll keep an eye on things here.", he suggested.

"No, I cannot leave Duo, not alone, I'm the only one he trusts to be here alone when he's like this.", Heero said, fighting his fatigue back, "I am the perfect soldier, and I will not let anything happen to my koi just because I'm a few years rusty on the job.", 

"Koi means love doesn't it?", Butler asked, "You two are closer than you lead other's to believe aren't you?",

"Yes, we are, we've saved each other's butts too many times to count.", Heero admitted.

"He saved you?", Butler asked.

"I was suicidal at one point, yes, but then, he showed he was even more willing to kill himself to me.", Heero admitted, "I was cured because he needed me, hence, I've survived everything else just to help him get over his depression.", 

"What would happen if he died?", Butler asked.

"If he died, I'd probably be the same with in a hour of his.", Heero explained, "My heart would be so shattered it'd stop beating.", 

"You love him that much, then you are a truly amazing Butler, Heero.", Butler whispered, before leaving the two to themselves.

****

End Chapter: Sorry So Short, Late at night, tired, drifting off, night night.


	6. Chapter 6

Duo Fowl

****

Chapter 5

Duo seemed much better this morning, now that his injuries were almost completely disappeared. Heero, however, had stayed by his bedside all night, and all day, not even budging an inch from the chair. Duo had fallen into a fitful sleep earlier. Heero carefully moved the blanket to cover Duo up to his chin. His eyes fluttered open, and Duo looked at Heero carefully. "Please Heero get me some water.", Duo said, hoarsely.

"Yes, whatever you want to have Duo.", Heero quietly got up, and went to get the glass as Butler stepped in to watch to make sure Duo didn't do anything dangerous.

Duo's condition had gotten a lot better after he had gone out of his madness of mumbling in several different languages. Heero kept an eye on him though, just in case it went back to being that, or depression settled back into Duo's being. Though, right now, he drank from the cup that Heero held for him greedily, having water dripping down his face as he did so. He soon was done, and looked up at Heero with the exhaustion that usually followed a suicidal attack of depression. His chestnut brown hair was loose from the braid in some spots, and his eyes held a dream- like look to themselves, Duo's thin- girl- like fingers went to touch Duo, only to have Heero back up. "Not until you are healed completely Duo.", Heero told him, "For now, sleep, my fallen angel, my koi.", 

Duo nodded slowly, yawning, "Sleep.....", he repeated what Heero had said, before drifting off.

....

Artemis had heard everything from outside of the room, as he, and Butler stood there waiting for Heero to come out, only he didn't, not really, and soon, Artemis heard the clacking of computer keys as Heero set to work on updating his journal on Duo's condition, and events.

Meanwhile, Holly came walking up the stairs looking for Artemis. She was dressed in human clothing, but Artemis could guess why she was here. "Your Mother let me in ever so kindly.", she explained, "Artemis, what happened with him? Is he going to be all right?", 

"He'll be fine, he's just sleeping right now.", Artemis said, quietly, "Heero's been worried about him ever since he tried to kill himself.", 

"Who found him?", Holly asked.

"I seen him on camera.", Artemis said, "If you want to see it, I still have the tape.", 

"Sure, I'll take it back with me if you don't mind, the offices are all out of whack over this, a half fairy, even those were thought to be just legends to us!", she chuckled, "It appears it is not as untrue as it may seem.", 

"So all fiction seems more real than we know.", Artemis grew serious for a moment, "Heero says that things could be a lot worse, Duo's tried to decapitate his head from his body before.", 

"He seems to know a lot about this Duo person.", Holly commented.

"The two have known each other since the war, that was the first person Heero met that wasn't an enemy in the war.", Butler said, "He told me about how Duo forced him to open his chute just before killing himself.", 

"So, Duo's done the same for Heero?", Holly asked.

"That's usually the relationship between a Fowl, and a Butler, Holly.", Artemis explained, "As the Butler watches his assigned person grow, they form a certain bond, probably made stronger through the war itself. Though, mine, and Butlers is more so father, and son than theirs, it doesn't make theirs any different.", 

"Interesting thought, Artemis.", Holly said.

"Do you honestly think I went and got myself nearly killed from the artic desert, or anything else for you? No, I was trying to save Butler, because he is just as important to me as myself.", Artemis explained.

"So, this is a bond that cannot be explained except that it is a stronger bond than death?", Holly asked.

"I see.", Holly said quietly.

****

End Chapter: Sorry So short, sorry so late, it's gotten harder to update often. 


	7. Chapter 7

Duo Fowl

****

Chapter 6

Duo soon was back to being Duo, at least for now. Happy go lucky as he was, Artemis now knew the underlining danger that was Shinigami. The name had started to show why Duo liked to be called that sometimes. Artemis soon found out about Duo's more so annoying habits, and dangers. One, Duo would stay up late at night making all sorts of noise, sometimes, in Heero's room. Two, he would wake up extra early on Saturdays just to watch his favorite Saturday Morning Cartoons (At extra high sound.) Three, he would sign in the shower. Four, Duo took forever to get done using the bathroom in the morning. Five, Duo though he could cook pretty good food, he made it all extra spicy. Six, Duo would get the most crazy notions to try new things (Like jumping off of the trampoline into the pool.) Seven, Duo would never shut up when you wanted him too. Eight, when you finally shut him up, then wanted him to say something, you could never get him to tell you. Nine, he would loose stuff that he picked up, and sat someplace. Ten, he was never giving you a slice of privacy in the day. For Artemis, this was torture to the highest degree. This as many may have imagined became the prime time entertainment for much of the Fairy World population (Especially those he'd caused some trouble for in the past.) Anyway, everything was back to normal, that is until the next time when Duo tried to commit suicide again. This time, Heero was gone for a couple days to get some supplies for some big database he was compiling together about possible cures for Duo's depression. Artemis had just gotten ready to head to bed, although he was mostly a night owl, as Duo was, though not to that extreme as Duo. However, on this particular night, Duo was being more so quiet then usual for nights when even Heero wasn't around anyways. So, Artemis, knowing he might need to have a camera in Duo's rooms just for in case he ever hurt himself again while Heero wasn't around, went, and looked at that camera. He found that Duo had choked himself with the bed sheets, and snapped his own neck. Luckily, Holly was snooping around the house again, and ran into Arty just as he was flying up the stairs to Duo's room. When the two of them entered, they found Duo laying on the bed, his head at an odd angle to the body, and the sheets still suffocating him. Holly carefully as to not touch Duo lifted the of Duo's neck, and used her magic to at least to get Duo out of danger of dieing from his injuries. Soon, only Duo, and Artemis sat in the room, Duo barely coming back into a flawed state of awareness, and Artemis just watching. Duo started to panic right away when he saw that Heero wasn't in the room with him. "I want my koi!", Duo kept repeating over, and over again, "I want Heero!!!!!", 

Of course, Artemis now had a lot of explaining to do to Heero when he got back.

****

End Chapter: Sorry, short, but.... Sleepy, so sleepy.......


End file.
